fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Olivia (Awakening) Summoned * "I'm Olivia, a traveling dancer. And I'm pretty sure that, um, my skills might be useful. Maybe?" Home * "I want to practice my dancing, but... I can't concentrate where people can see me!" * "I'm looking at old souvenirs... Here's a shell from a tropical beach and a pressed leaf from a hot spring!" * "You came from another world too, right? Take good care of yourself—the nights are awfully chilly here..." * "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear about your homeland sometime. It'd be like traveling there myself!" * "I traveled the world before joining Chrom's army—I learned tales and dances from all over!" * "Ah, excuse me? You must be Friend's friend. I was sent to say hello." (Greeting from friend) * "Umm... Thank you for always taking time out of your busy day to come and watch me dance! I've traveled a lot, but I've never been somewhere like this before. I was pretty nervous at first... But you always stayed near me and kept a friendly eye on me. I think that's why I've adjusted so well. I...I hope this isn't too forward, but I'd like you to see my newest dance. I chose the choreography in honor of our world...and the relationship you and I share." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Umm... did you need something?" * "I'll do what I can!" * "I hope my dance helps!" * "I hope my dancing brings a little more happiness into the world." * "I've traveled lots, but I've never been somewhere like this before." * "5, 6, 7, 8... What's my next step?" * "I'll be happy to dance anytime you want to see me perform." *giggles* Map * "Alright." * "Okay." * "S-sure!" Level up * "Everyone's staring! How very embarrassing..." (5-6 stats up) * "You know, I think I'm really helping!" (3-4 stats up) * "S-sorry to disappoint you again." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you! Wait, does this mean people will be looking at me?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I hope my dance helps..." (upon dancing for an ally) * "I'll do what I can." (upon dancing for an ally) * "Stop staring!" * "I didn't want to do this!" * "Time to step up." * "This is going to sting." Defeat * "No...!" Olivia (Performing Arts) Summoned * "Hi there... I'm Olivia. I was performing my dance at an arts festival. Where am I now?" Home * "Do you know how to dance? I'd love to learn some of this world's dances. I never forget choreography." * "I really appreciate how you watch over us all. If you ever need me to lift your spirits, I'll dance for you, anytime." * "I once ran into an old friend during a performing arts festival in Ylisse. I had so much fun dancing with everyone!" * "Dancing for the Order of Heroes is a lot of fun. And all my experiences here will help me grow as a dancer." * "Whew! I'm all done with maintenance on my dancing costumes and fans. They're an important part of the performance—they make everything more enjoyable to watch." * "Well, hello there! I bring greetings for Summoner! Would you like to see a dance, too? I'd love to show you one!" (Greeting from friend) * "5...6...7...8... Oh, hi there! Are you curious to learn more about this dance? That's great! I'm thinking about performing this at the next festival. When people watch dances from across the worlds... You should see the way their faces light up. I'm working out how to include some Askran flourishes. No, I misspoke... I'm basing my choreography on you. I always keep an eye on you—and how you move. When you summon, during battle... And in particular, how you look at all of us Heroes. Your kindness shines. You see, when I return home someday... I want everyone to really see what a wonderful person you are. Thank you for that smile. It... means a lot to me. You'll always have a place in my heart." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Always do my best!" * "Let's dance!" * "Before coming here, I was at a festival for singing and dancing." * "I'm often tripped up by my shyness. But when I'm dancing, it's like I'm another person!" * "This isn't my usual outfit. It's... Well, I'm just not sure what to think of it!" * "Now, a twirl. And then, a step forward. You've got it, Olivia. You've got it." * "You know what gives me the confidence to stay in fine form? Well, the truth is... it's you." Map * "Next step?" * "Hmm?" * "Time to shine!" Level up * "Dancing is quite a workout!" (5-6 stats up) * "I need to get in shape by the next festival!" (3-4 stats up) * "Oh, no! I guess it's practice, practice, practice for me..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you! I should be able to dance with strength now." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * ""(upon dancing for an ally) * ""(upon dancing for an ally) * "Care to dance?" * "Let the music move you!" * "You're mine!" * "Grand finale!" Defeat * "What a stumble..." Olivia (Sky-High Dancer) Summoned * " My name is Olivia, and from atop my falicorn I'll—Eek! W-wait, don't take off so suddenly! Please land!" Home * " Dancing is embarrassing enough, but dancing up in the sky is just plain dangerous! One mistake and I'll fall!" * "I've ridden in a wagon, of course, and on horseback. But never did I think I'd ride something that can fly! And I especially didn't imagine I'd be dancing all the way up there..." * "Let me know if you start to feel worn out, OK? I'd be so glad if I could raise your spirits with a dance!" * "Oh, I was just giving my friend here a much-needed brushing. Judging by his reaction, he really likes it!" * "I just got back from the market. I found a ton of fruits and vegetables that I know falicorns just love!" * "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Olivia, a dancer with Chrom's Shepherds. I've been entrusted with a letter to you from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * " O-oh! Were you watching me dance? Well, yes, you have a good eye... It is a brand-new dance I'm working on. But please don't tell anyone about it! It's not ready for an audience yet, so promise me. OK? I thought I could make my dances much more expressive by making better use of the sky and my falicorn. Flying through the sky on his back for the first time was such a moving experience for me. The sound of cutting through the wind, the color of the sky, the brisk air all around me... I want to convey all of those things through my dancing! My hope is to give people who have never flown before a sense of how amazing it is. I've been trying a lot of new moves, but it isn't going as well as I had hoped. I've taken my fair share of tumbles lately... But when this new dance is finally ready, I want you to be the first person who sees it!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I never know what to do!" * "A gift from above!" * "This is all so new to me. I'm used to dancing on a stage... on the ground..." * "Oh! It's you! You, um... Y-you haven't been watching me practice, have you?" * "The sky makes for a much higher stage than I'm used to... It gets my heart pounding." * "I've been practicing a dance with my new partner." * "If you'd like, I can arrange for you to watch my dance from a special seat atop another—oh! Oh, never mind, it's too embarrassing!" Map * "We dance!" * "What's next?" * "The sky is my stage!" Level Up * "I feel like I'm flying all on my own! Is this what it means to be one with your steed?" (5-6 stats up) * "My partner and I became fast friends. He's such a good boy!" (3-4 stats up) * "Hey, whoa! Stop! Listen to me! No, you're going the wrong way!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you! I promise I'll use this to soar to even grander heights!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Please don't watch!" * "Eeeee-AAAHH!!" * "I've got a dance partner now!" * "This is too high up!" Defeat * "I'm... falling..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes